The embodiments herein relate generally to janitorial services, and more particularly, to a vacuum attachment for cleaning facility sprinkler heads.
Facility sprinkler heads often get covered in dust and cobwebs. The National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) requires sprinkler heads to be cleaned, as they can load with material. However, the sprinkler head is very delicate due to the glass bulb inside that is designed to burst and activate at certain temperatures.
Currently, suggested cleaning methods include using a vacuum, compressed air, or canned air. However, there is no safe design that precludes a normal vacuum attachment from striking the sprinkler head's glass bulb. Additionally, problems exist with using the wrong level of air pressure via a compressor or temperature of air as which the propellant in a can. All of these issues can cause the glass bulb in the sprinkler head to break, which activates the fire suppression system and could potentially flood a room or facility.
Therefore, what is needed is a vacuum attachment for cleaning a facility sprinkler head that decreases the likelihood of the sprinkler bulb being broken.